kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Nicknames
It is established that just as "Bob", "Gargle", and "Squeaky" are the nicknames of Tatsurion, Glu-urrgle, and Scaradorable; "Hissy", "Shaw K'Naw", and "Fumes" are nicknames for a Legionnaire Lizard hatchling, Thunder Guardian, and Mudman. Shouldn't we note this on their character page? Chimera-gui (talk) 00:21, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hissy is definitely a nickname, but I actually see 'Shaw K'Naw' and 'Fumes' as their official name. They seem more "kiddy", but "Om Nom Nom" is also treated as an official name. Nigel mentions Shaw as being a "thunder guardian", but not saying it as a name, rather as a group. Or at least, thats how I understood it. I just see the "Thunder Guardians" as being a specific group of Storm Patrol creatures (Although also as a reference to the DM card with its artwork, "Raza Vega, Thunder Guardian"). Fumes is a slightly trickier one, as it is mentioned as being a "Mudman" (which I see as the group, Mudman but it too, was a card. Actually, Fumes might even be based on the art of Mudman. Hmm. Its also of course mentioned as a tarborg, but that as we know, is just its race. Sorry for the lazy response to this, btw. Yami Michael 08:13, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Om Nom Nom is treated as an official name by Master Chavez while the trio are the only ones to use the names Shaw K'Naw and Fumes. It also seems to be common practice to use the name of a Creature's Race when referring to it. And since we never see Shaw K'Naw and Fumes being summoned, it's possible that someone summoning them would use the names Thunder Guardian and Mudman just as Bob, Gargle, and Squeaky's real names are used when they're summoned. Chimera-gui (talk) 17:11, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Creatures in Kaijudo are like those of the old Duel Masters. Many creature cards represent particular creatures and not the actual name of the species. What makes "Gilaflame" more official than "Shaw K'Naw", for example? We have yet to see the kids summon any of the creatures by saying the given nickname but we have seen Ray dueling with Hissy and Fumes. Maybe those particular creatures do have a name in the creature realm. I have to admit though, they were calling the Mighty Shouter "Mighty Shouter" on Episode 9. That leaves me with many questions. But as shown on the episode there is only one so that might explain that. I doubt there is only one Thunder Guardian or Mudman.WinterWolfHaze (talk) 03:24, August 3, 2012 (UTC) But both Hissy and Fumes were already in the human world when Ray dueled with them, meaning that Ray never had to summon them while Gilaflame has been summoned onscreen before using his full name. And Mudman received the name "Fumes" after it had been summoned as did Shaw K'Naw. Shaw K'Naw and Fumes probably aren't the only Thunder Guardian and Mudman, but we've seen Fingers summon a Launcher Locust while Allie summons an Essence Elf who are likely not the only ones of their kind either. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:17, August 3, 2012 (UTC) To quote the Shaw K'Naw description, "The Storm Patrol has an elite class of troops: the Thunder Guardians!". So its definitely a group/unit between the Storm Patrol race. I definitely see Mudman in their own sort of group between the weird Tarborg (Hedrian) creatures. Yami Michael 08:52, August 4, 2012 (UTC) It should be noted that Allie summoned Hissy specifically by calling "Legionnaire Lizard Hissy". It seems to me that to summon a specific creature that shares a common name with the rest of it species, ex. Legionnaire Lizard, Bronze Arm Tribe, etc, the nickname serves to refine the summoning to a specific entity, in Allie's case Hissy. 70.160.239.239 18:44, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Allie does the same thing when summoning Shaw K'Naw, she says "Thunder Guardian Shaw K'Naw". Additionally, Ray summoned Fumes by saying "Mudman" in episode 22. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:03, January 31, 2013 (UTC)